


take a seat

by peachydeacon



Series: DL 25 Drabbles Bingo [12]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, domestic jimercury w/ an old school porno plot, one vision, uh oh freddie walks in on jim jerking off what ever will they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon
Summary: freddie walks in on jim. luckily, jim doesn't mind.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Series: DL 25 Drabbles Bingo [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862449
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	take a seat

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends! sorry for the wait (i'm sure you've been on the edge of your seats lmao) but my prompts for this one were "one vision" and "69" sooo here we go!! also jim is the one getting rimmed :) dont like dont read dont comment some lame shit about freddie being a bottom exclusively

“jim?” freddie calls. his voice echoes in the empty foyer of the house. he furrows his eyebrows. usually jim is waiting for him to get home after days at the studio. he feels a little discouraged at the lack of response from his husband. he had been excited to tell him that the ‘fried chicken’ line had made it into the album cut of one vision, but now he just feels glum. he’s missed jim all day, as he hadn’t come to the studio today, instead opting to sleep late and catch up on missed telly. now, after hours of dicking around and recording and making decisions, he was quite looking forward to curling up next to his partner and watching rubbish television with him.

“jim?” he calls out again, louder this time, once again met with no response from his husband. freddie pops his head into the den to check that jim isn’t simply too engrossed in the tv to shout back to him before thundering up the stairs to his and jim’s bedroom. if he’s not parked on the sofa watching  _ only fools and horses _ , he’s surely reading or taking an afternoon catnap with tiffany curled into his side.

he doesn’t bother to knock, but what he sees when he enters the room leads him to think maybe he should’ve. still, he feels awfully glad he didn’t, because there’s jim, laid out on the bed with a hand around his cock. he’s panting and covered in a thin sheen of sweat, making his skin glisten. he’s making the same quiet little grunts and moans that freddie knows from when jim is on top and trying to keep quiet. his head is tilted back on the pillow as he pants.

freddie knows it’s wrong to watch, he  _ knows _ that. he knows he should tell jim he’s there, say he’s sorry for peeping on him, promise him he didn’t mean to. but another part of him just wants to keep looking, watch as jim gets close and spills all over his round stomach. jim is so pretty like this; he’s let freddie watch before when he got himself off, and watching him come all over his hand and his stomach is something freddie still thinks about frequently when he gets himself off. 

in the end, morality wins. freddie clears his throat. jim’s eyes snap open as he looks to the door. he removes his hand from his cock, but makes no move to cover himself up. freddie supposes that makes sense. it’s nothing he hasn’t seen before.

it takes freddie a moment to gather his thoughts enough to speak again. “i should’ve knocked,” he says finally, his voice wavering uncharacteristically.

jim chuckles. “it’s alright,” he says. his accent is thick like honey, and it makes freddie feel warm all over. “sorry. i couldn’t wait for you to get home.”

freddie chuckles. “it’s okay. i’m… i’m glad i could come home to this.”

jim smirks and quirks an eyebrow. “yeah?”

freddie just nods.

“why don’t you come here, doll?” jim asks, sitting up and patting the spot next to him on the bed. freddie nods and turns to close the door behind him, then strides to the bed, taking a seat next to his husband. 

“why couldn’t you wait for me?” freddie asks, placing a hand just next to jim’s thigh on the sheets. 

jim swipes his tongue along his bottom lip. “i came across those photos you took for me.”

freddie almost laughs looking back to the process of taking said photos. they’re of freddie in just his underwear and a faux fur jacket, posing seductively on a bed with silk sheets on it. truthfully, the bed was brian’s, and the guitarist was also the one taking the photos. he’d owed freddie a favor, and, though it probably wasn't what he had in mind, brian had taken the photos (though he had complained the whole time about how it was ridiculous and he should have just had phoebe or jim himself do it). “you’ve seen them before, you know,” he says instead.

jim rolls his eyes. “yes, but i still like them. i also just woke up in a mood.”

“well, i can’t keep you waiting, then,” freddie murmurs. “can i touch?”

“you want to?” jim asks, looking at his husband eagerly.

freddie chuckles. “of course, darling. why don’t you take a seat?” he touches his lips to allude to what he’s getting at, and apparently jim catches on, because his breath catches and he nods.

he moves back on the bed, allowing freddie to lay back and place his head on the pillows. then he waves his hand to gesture jim over.

jim crawls over, lays a knee on either side of freddie’s torso before leaning back so he’s sitting on freddie’s chest. his weight is heavy on freddie’s ribcage, almost making it hard to breathe, and he  _ loves  _ it. he loves the pressure, the way jim is soft and round and made up of pretty curves and delicate, plush edges. he can’t get enough of it, always squeezing at his sides and rubbing his tummy whenever jim will let him. 

jim moves back, ass hovering over freddie’s face, as though he’s waiting for permission. freddie almost chuckles; the fact that jim is still so polite now, just as he’s always been, is endlessly endearing to him.

freddie wraps his arms around jim’s thick thighs and pulls him close. jim settles on freddie’s face, making it hard to breathe in the most perfect way. he brings his hands from jim’s thighs to his ass, spreading his cheeks to get better access. once he’s got jim spread open and easy for him, freddie doesn’t hesitate and licks a stripe across jim’s hole. above him, jim moans, and freddie can hear the slick sound of his own hand on his cock again. 

freddie’s hands tighten on jim’s ass, trying to get as close to him as he can as he licks over his hole again, this time with more pressure. jim gasps at the extra force of freddie’s tongue on his hole, squirming on his face. the singer digs his nails into his husband’s ass. above him, jim stifles a moan, and freddie can hear his hand speed up on his cock.

freddie laps at his husband’s hole a few more times, revelling in the feeling of jim all around him. he feels his cock throbbing in his pants, and he’s starting to wish he had taken them off before he’d started.

“fuck,” jim practically growls, shoving his hips down on freddie’s tongue as he jerks himself off. freddie huffs out a quiet laugh at his husband’s desperation, but he feels himself squirming with his own need for contact. he’ll deal with it after, he keeps telling himself, but he can’t help his hips writhing of their own accord.

as if jim can read his mind, his hands are fumbling with the button of freddie’s trousers and tapping his slim hip to make him lift them. freddie doesn’t stop the movement of his tongue as he obeys, elevating his hips off the bed just enough for jim to yank his trousers and boxer-briefs down to his thighs. before freddie can even rest his hips on the bed again, jim’s mouth is around his cock, suckling at the tip before he takes him in further. freddie forgets how to breathe for a moment, his tongue stilling against jim’s hole unintentionally.

the singer doesn’t even get a moment to get his brain to function again, because then jim is letting his cock slip out of his mouth and whimpering, “fred,  _ please,  _ don’t stop. i’m close, please.”

freddie rolls his eyes, but affection bubbles in his chest nonetheless. jim gets so impatient when he’s worked up like this. freddie resumes working his tongue sloppily, eagerly, desperately over his husband’s hole. jim grasps freddie’s cock with the hand that he’s not using to jerk himself off, stroking him gently and flicking his tongue over the tip before taking him in slowly. freddie moans, muffled against jim’s skin, but this time he doesn’t stop the movement of his mouth. he can still hear jim’s hand on his own cock, the sound of his mouth on freddie’s, the wet sound of his own tongue against his husband’s ass, and it’s intoxicating, dizzying in the best possible way, and freddie can’t get enough.

jim is letting out desperate moans around freddie’s cock, making the singer squirm and whine. heat pools between freddie’s hips, embarrassingly quick; far faster than usual, but he can’t help it.

jim takes his mouth off freddie’s cock with a  _ pop,  _ never stopping the movement of his hand as he gasps, “ah, fred, ‘m close…”

freddie lets out a hum that turns into a desperate moan as jim swallows him down again, hollowing his cheeks and taking his cock as deep as he can. freddie’s breath catches and he moans, flicking his tongue over jim’s entrance again. 

apparently that’s all it takes, because then jim is coming; freddie feels it pooling on his stomach, getting his skin slick with it through his shirt. he works him through it until he hears jim’s hand slow down and eventually stop on his cock. jim makes no move to climb off of his husband yet, though; rather, he takes freddie’s cock to the back of his throat until he’s gagging around it.

freddie’s vision whites out as he comes down jim’s throat, writhing around on the bed as he does. jim keeps bobbing his head until he feels freddie going soft. then he rolls off his husband and positions himself so he’s on his side next to freddie on the bed. 

the both of them take a moment to properly catch their breath, and then freddie is curling himself up into his husband’s chest, letting his eyes drift closed.

“hey,” he hears jim say. “don’t fall asleep. supper is soon.”

“just a little nap,” freddie whines, pouting despite jim not being able to see his face.

his husband chuckles. “up. c’mon.”

“no,” freddie replies petulantly.

“i’ll ride you tonight if you get up,” jim bargains.

freddie looks up at him, cracking an eye open. “you promise?”

“promise,” jim chuckles.

freddie’s other eye opens and he nods. “fine. i’m going to fall asleep right after sex, though.”

jim quirks an eyebrow. “oh, so like usual.”

freddie scoffs. “you’re rude.”

“but you love me,” jim retorts.

“yes,” freddie admits. “you’re lucky i do.”

“i think so too.”

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think!! also, come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://peachydeacon.tumblr.com/) if you want! i take requests over there!


End file.
